


Absolute Loyalty 绝对忠诚

by FreakTruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Stiles owns Scott's absolute loyalty, or vise versa.斯科特和斯泰尔斯都拥有对方的绝对忠诚。





	Absolute Loyalty 绝对忠诚

和比肯高中最受欢迎的alpha斯科特约会，你需要遵守以下这些守则：

第一，不要对斯泰尔斯不好；  
第二，不要试图让他把你放在斯泰尔斯之前；  
第三，不要对他和斯泰尔斯的关系多嘴；  
第四，他和斯泰尔斯在一起的时候，不要打扰他们；  
……

守则有很多，但基本上核心就是一个：斯泰尔斯是对斯科特来说最重要的人。记住这一点，并不要试图改变这一点，斯科特就会是个非常好的情人。不过同样也是因为这一点，没有什么人能在斯科特身边留多久，毕竟，你肯定无法忍受你的alpha男朋友事事都以另一个omega为先，甚至是你们在床上打得火热的时候，那个omega一通电话就可以把斯科特叫走，只是因为他想斯科特给他念书听。但这不影响比肯高中的omega们还是想被斯科特操，即使他们都知道斯科特心中有一个omega永远排在第一位。

艾莉森是迄今为止留在斯科特身边最久的伴儿，不过她是个beta。这能解释她的忍耐力，因为斯科特身上永远有斯泰尔斯的omega信息素，beta闻不到也许就不会为此歇斯底里。以前仅仅是因为斯泰尔斯的信息素就和斯科特分手——或者说是为此抱怨了几句就被斯科特甩了——的omega至少有十几个。

很不幸的是艾莉森最终还是和斯科特分开了，一切的爆发点是那个中午，在学校的餐厅里，当斯泰尔斯自然而然地坐在斯科特旁边——艾莉森坐在斯科特对面，除了斯泰尔斯，斯科特不接受其他任何人坐他旁边——并且熟练地吃掉了斯科特手里剩下的半个面包圈还嘬了嘬斯科特的手指时，好脾气的beta姑娘艾莉森终于不能忍受了。

“你的盘子里没有面包圈吗？”艾莉森尽量和缓地问，但语气中的攻击性还是很明显。

斯泰尔斯无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“呃，抱歉？我只是，习惯了——斯科特没介意过，所以——”

“是吗，”艾莉森讽刺地笑了，“即使斯科特不介意，我觉得你也应该介意。”

“哦，好吧，这还真是……我会注意的，我很抱歉。”斯泰尔斯略带歉意地低头，他长长的睫毛垂着，在下眼周形成一圈阴影。他抿了抿嘴唇，看起来有点沮丧。

“艾莉森，”斯科特面色不太好，“我觉得这没什么。你反应过激了。”

“我反应过激？”艾莉森干笑了两声，声音尖利得像个报丧女妖，“这不是我第一次忍受这个了，斯科特。你从来没有送过我回家，因为你的摩托车后座只能留给斯泰尔斯。只要斯泰尔斯在派对上落单你就会抛下我和他在一块。上一次你说有很重要的事不能和我约会，结果只是因为斯泰尔斯偏头痛而你要照顾他。你到底清不清楚谁才是你的女朋友？是我！不是那个睡了整个曲棍球队的omega！”艾莉森的话吸引了整个餐厅里的学生的注意力，但所有人都知道这个姑娘的质问不会有结果的。从来没有过结果。

“够了，”斯科特说，“我们谈过这个的，艾莉森。如果我们在一起，你就必须接受斯泰尔斯。如果你不能，那我们的关系就到此终止。”

美丽的beta姑娘沉默片刻，她的眼睛变得水汪汪的，任何男性都会为此刻的她感到心疼。但显然斯科特不是其中之一。

“你是个混蛋，斯科特·麦高。”艾莉森强忍着眼泪说完，起身走了。

斯泰尔斯安静地旁观全程，看着那女孩的背影消失在餐厅门口，他才开口：“我很抱歉，斯科特。她是个好姑娘。”

斯科特摇摇头：“我们结束了。”他接着拿起盘子另一个面包圈，递到斯泰尔斯嘴边：“再吃一个？”斯泰尔斯微笑：“当然。今晚来我家？”

“当然。”斯科特笑出了八颗牙齿。

***

斯泰尔斯是比肯高中最火辣的omega，他睡过的人可以组成两个曲棍球队（其中一个甚至就是他们学校的曲棍球队，显然），而想睡他的人可以排满两个操场。所以在午休时间比肯高中的学生进入卫生间、休息室或者储藏间之类的地方都格外小心，因为很有可能就会遇见斯泰尔斯和别的alpha乱搞。不过和斯科特一样，他的伴儿也留不长久，原因更是和斯科特一样，占有欲强烈的alpha并不能忍受自己的omega总是为了另一个alpha赴汤蹈火。但和斯科特不同的是，他不太在乎一些表面的事。比如和他搞在一起的alpha可以随便拿他和斯科特的关系开涮，他也可以随时在口头上抛弃斯科特。

西奥是斯泰尔斯身边比较久的一个人。他很聪明，从不犯蠢到让斯泰尔斯在他和斯科特之间做出选择，除了那么一次，alpha的头脑在被酒精的刺激下大概是短路了。那天晚上他近乎卑微而且期冀地提问：“我和斯科特你更爱谁，斯泰尔斯？”

“为什么这么问？”斯泰尔斯蹙眉，“我当然爱你，”他把手伸到西奥的下体处色情地抚摸，“更爱你的这里，宝贝。”

他们理所当然地滚到了一起，西奥的大家伙把斯泰尔斯弄得吟叫连连，他牛奶一样白皙的身子在西奥的撞击下起伏，波浪似的。西奥最喜欢传统的传教士体位，他喜欢在深深地干进斯泰尔斯身体里的时候观察他的表情，舔他脸上巧克力碎屑一样的痣。斯泰尔斯对西奥总是把口水糊他一脸没什么异议，事实上，斯泰尔斯对一切性爱上的癖好都没什么异议。除了SM，他不玩那个。有一次有个人想强迫斯泰尔斯做这个，最后那人被斯科特揍了个半死。那人不敢报警，毕竟斯泰尔斯的养父就是警长。

西奥最终也和斯泰尔斯分手了，这主要是因为两件事。第一件是，一天晚上西奥正狠狠操着斯泰尔斯的时候，斯科特打来了电话（斯泰尔斯给他设置的专属铃声，当然斯科特那边也一样）。西奥吻着斯泰尔斯的脖子，研磨着斯泰尔斯体内的软滑处，咕哝着说：“别接那个——”

斯泰尔斯放浪地叫着，但他没有理会西奥，而是伸出手接通了电话：“嘿，斯科特，是我——啊——恩恩，对，我在家——哦，天哪，就是那里……是的我很高兴你听出来我在做什么，你怎么了？”

斯科特在电话那头说了些什么，但西奥听不太清楚，只隐约辨别出“镜子”“打碎”“流血”这样的单词。斯泰尔斯听完沉吟片刻，他对电话那边说：“给我两分钟。”接着他撑起身子，一个使力把让西奥和他调换了一下位置，他骑在西奥身上，开始自己操着自己。他熟稔地让西奥的阴茎撞击自己的敏感处，大概一分多钟，他就颤抖着高潮了。他规律地收缩自己的肠道，让西奥也在他身体里射了出来。他俯下身子吻了吻西奥的侧脸：“抱歉，宝贝，这次就这样了。我们下次接着来。”斯泰尔斯轻巧又灵活地让西奥的阴茎退出自己的身体，他穿上了衣服，临走之前还给了西奥一个飞吻。

这是导火索。

直接导致他们分开的事情是一次曲棍球训练，那时明显有个疯子混进了他们的观众席，试图拿着手枪击中在场每一个人，制服这个疯子颇费了一番功夫。斯泰尔斯当时不在现场，当他赶来的时候他第一时间跑去检查了毫发无伤的斯科特，而手臂上中了一枪的西奥甚至没得到他的一个关切的注视。西奥茫然地想着那个晚上问斯泰尔斯是更爱斯科特还是更爱自己这个问题简直是蠢透了。斯泰尔斯不是爱斯科特，而是将斯科特和自己视如一体。

西奥和斯泰尔斯和平地分开了。那时斯科特和艾莉森正在一起。很巧合的一点是斯泰尔斯和斯科特的空窗期很少重合。这也就是他们两个人如此亲密却从没有人认为他们搞在一起的原因。怪事，不是吗，最辣的alpha和最辣的omega天天形影不离，却没有搞在一起。

但眼见也不一定为实，对吧。

***

斯泰尔斯终于坐在了沙发上时，斯科特十分自然地躺在了他的大腿上。斯泰尔斯的手指插进斯科特短而硬的头发，他斯泰尔斯低头，和斯科特分享了一个不沾任何情欲的吻。他们的嘴唇短暂地接触又分开，斯科特听见斯泰尔斯低低的笑声，他伸手按住斯泰尔斯的后脑将后者拖入一个更深的吻中。他们一直亲到斯科特把斯泰尔斯压在了沙发上。

“艾莉森的事情是我不好，你对她太凶了。”斯泰尔斯说。

“她说你睡了整个曲棍球队，斯泰尔斯，这太不尊重你了。”斯科特舔着斯泰尔斯的脖子，斯泰尔斯发出几声喘息。

“也是事实嘛。”斯泰尔斯小声说。

“我不喜欢当众揭露别人性隐私的人。”斯科特低笑，用嘴唇堵住斯泰尔斯更多的话。

“西奥问过我，是更爱他还是更爱你。”斯泰尔斯在斯科特放开他嘴唇的片刻喘息着说。

“那你是怎么说的？”

“你猜呢？”斯泰尔斯狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

“斯泰尔斯。”斯科特无奈地回答，用那种“别再整我了”的语气。

“well，那个时候，我当然是更爱西奥啦。”斯泰尔斯说，“但你是我的一切，斯科特。”他凝视着斯科特的眼睛，浅棕色的瞳孔里只映出了斯科特的影子，只有斯科特。

他们陷入一个更加疯狂的吻当中。

***

斯科特和斯泰尔斯在很长的一段时间内都只有彼此。

他们小学的时候就认识了，斯科特来自于一个离异的家庭，而斯泰尔斯是个孤儿，在寄宿家庭寄养。很难说他们到底是怎么一眼就选择了对方，也许是因为斯泰尔斯滔滔不绝而只有斯科特能抓住他的笑点，也许是因为只有斯泰尔斯面对斯科特傻兮兮的笑容十分受用，但结果就是，他们认识的第一个周里就迅速厮混到了一起。那时他们都没有分化，一切都很好。

直到五年级的时候斯科特分化成了alpha，斯泰尔斯分化成了omega。性别开始阻挡他们之间的感情，也给斯泰尔斯带来了麻烦。斯泰尔斯在放学回家的路上被几个初中的alpha围堵在一个巷子里，他在被扒掉上衣的时候大声地呼救，但他非常清楚地知道，在这个时间这个地点，不会有人来救他。

而斯科特来了。

一个刚刚分化的alpha，用他稚嫩的拳头保护了他生命中非常重要的omega。那几个初中的alpha竟然被斯科特赶走，代价是斯科特满身的伤痕。

斯泰尔斯抱着斯科特哭泣，他哭着说：“对不起，斯科特，是我的错——”

“这不是你的错。”斯科特温柔地打断他，他的口中全是血液，染红了牙齿，看起来格外可怕。“我知道我必须要保护你，斯泰尔斯。”

那时他们十一岁，完全不知情爱为何物。但他们之后接吻了，嘴唇和嘴唇碰撞，混合着血水和泪水的味道。

直到今天，斯科特和斯泰尔斯都还觉得，那是他们生命中最美丽的一个吻。

***

到了初中的时候，斯科特开始产生一些情绪上的问题，他变得暴躁易怒，甚至他的母亲都无法解决这个。他为一些莫名其妙的小事生气，动不动就砸东西，有一次甚至差点打了斯泰尔斯。

那段时间的斯科特痛苦不已，同学会避开他，老师不愿意管他，连他的母亲看他的目光也有了畏惧。只有斯泰尔斯，一直在他身边。他会安静地看着他发脾气，看着他砸东西，然后默默收拾好一切，再坐到他的身边，握住他的手，靠着他的肩膀。

“这都会过去的，斯科特。”斯泰尔斯温柔的说，作为一个omega他如此美丽。

但斯科特的情况完全没有好转，他更加容易生气，甚至开始伤害自己。在一次外出比赛留宿汽车旅馆的时候，斯科特站在校车漏出的汽油中央，手里是一个火折子。而斯泰尔斯毫不犹豫地踏入汽油中。

“如果你想杀自己，就连我一起杀死吧。”斯泰尔斯这样说。斯科特在他的眼睛中看不到恐惧，只有坚定和决心。斯科特知道如果他死了，斯泰尔斯绝不允许自己多活一秒钟。

他最终放下了火折子。

那天晚上他们上床了。斯泰尔斯是如此绝望地想确定斯科特还在他身边，他恳请斯科特再重一点、再深一点、再快一点。这种结合完全与欲望和情爱无关，而是一种忠诚、一种献身。从那之后，他们不是朋友，也不是爱人。

他们就是彼此。

***

斯科特进入斯泰尔斯，他十分温柔，好像斯泰尔斯是水做的。

“哦，可怜的艾莉森，不知道上午才和她分手的前男友现在就和别人滚到了一起。”斯泰尔斯佯装可惜地说着，随着斯科特的插入快乐地叹息。

“一个把前男友夹射就为了给我包扎伤口的人这么说。”斯科特放心地把全身的重量放在斯泰尔斯身上。他们两个就这样静静地感受着连接，他们的每一次结合都不是为了快感，只是，想要和对方连接而已。

“记得我们第一次看爱情电影的时候吗。”斯泰尔斯问。

“当然记得。”斯科特回答。

那是他们终于明白了这段关系的起点。

***

斯泰尔斯看着荧幕上哭得撕心裂肺的女主角，就着斯科特的手吃着爆米花，不明所以地问：“她为什么哭？”

斯科特同样迷惑：“我也不知道。”

“爱情真是复杂。”斯泰尔斯把爆米花嚼得嘎吱嘎吱响，“我们也做他们做的事，好像就是少了这些，我不懂，互相伤害的过程？”

“这样不是很好吗？”斯科特傻笑，只有在斯泰尔斯面前他才会这样笑。女主角还在哭，斯科特想了想，说：”所以我猜我们不算爱情？“

“也绝对不算友情。”斯泰尔斯补充。“我们比这些关系都要稳固得多。”

“我们比这些关系都要稳固得多。”斯科特赞同地重复。然后他们的脑袋靠在一起，享受着唇齿相依的安心。

***

“快一点，再快一点，斯科特，你太棒了——”斯泰尔斯抱着斯科特的脑袋，全数接纳身上人莽撞的顶弄。

“你为什么要问我们第一次看爱情电影的事？”斯科特的汗珠滴在斯泰尔斯赤裸的胸口。

“想看看——啊——你还记不记得我当时的话——哦天哪——”

“我当然记得。”斯科特微笑，“我们的关系比爱情和友情都要稳固得多。”

“为什么呢，斯科特，这是为什么。”斯泰尔斯的眼神迷蒙起来，身体紧绷着，在为即将到达的高潮作着准备。斯科特配合地加快了速度，在斯泰尔斯到达顶峰的那一刻，他在斯泰尔斯耳边说道：“因为我永远不会抛弃你，而我知道你也永远不会抛弃我。”

斯泰尔斯满足地微笑：“你拥有我，斯科特。”

“你也拥有我，斯泰尔斯。”

***

斯科特和斯泰尔斯，他们都拥有对方的绝对忠诚。

END


End file.
